Chocolate Sundae
by Ragazzabella
Summary: Mark and Roger realize they have no food so they decide to have some fun instead. MR slash. 6TH Chapter Up!
1. No Food

"I'm hungry." Roger whined. He was laying on the couch with his guitar in his hand, while Mark sat in the chair fiddling with his camera.

"Then get something to eat."

Roger got up off the couch and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and cupboards. "We don't have shit." he complained

"We have to have something, Rog. Look harder."

"Want me to tell you exactly what we have Mark?" Roger opened the fridge, "Relish, can of cherries, half a can of beer, chocolate syrup, and four cans of whipped cream." He walked over to the cupboard. "An empty box of cereal, and a half eaten jar of peanut butter."

"Ok we don't have shit." Mark said as he got up and walked into the kitchen. He walked up behind Roger and put his arms around his waist. "I have an idea." He whispered into his boyfriends ear. Mark opened up the fridge and took out the whip cream, cherries, and chocolate. "You in the mood for some fun?" Mark took one of the cans of whipped cream and sprayed it in Rogers face.

"Fuck you Cohen." Roger laughed as Mark began to lick the white sugar off of the musicians face. Roger pulled away. "Its on" he said grabbing a can of the cream and spraying Mark back.

Mark grabbed the chocolate sauce and pointed it at Roger. "Don't mess with me Davis."

"Wait, lemme take off my shirt and pants I like this one and we probably can't afford to clean it." Roger pulled off his shirt revealing his muscular chest. Mark did the same though his chest was not quite as nice as his boyfriends. "Ok now its on."

Roger grabbed Mark and pushed him down onto the cold tile. Mark had forgotten how strong Roger was. The song writer grabbed the can of whipped cream and wrote his name on Marks chest. He then bent down and began to lick it off of him. Mark groaned and grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce. Roger was distracted by the whip cream so he had released his grip on Mark.

The filmmaker took this chance to roll over on top of Roger. He slid down Roger and made a trail of chocolate starting as his neck and going all the way down to the edge of his boxers. He went back up and kissed Roger on the lips, then proceeded to lick off the entire trail of chocolate while Roger moaned with passion. Roger slid out from under Mark and grabbed the can of cherries. Roger grabbed the whipped cream and put dots of it all over Mark placing cherries on each one. He went all over his body licking off the cream and cherries.

Three hours later the loft was a mess, there were cherry stems and whipped cream and chocolate all over. The two men sat in a heap in the middle of the room panting and covered in sugar.

Roger shook the can of cream and tried to spray some in his mouth. "Its empty" He said throwing it aside.

"They all are Rog." Mark said as he began to kiss him.

"I'm all sticky babe lets go shower off." Roger stood up pulling Mark with him.

"We need to run out of food more often." Mark said staring at Rogers ass as he followed him in to the bathroom.


	2. Forgetful

Mark and Roger walked out of the bathroom in only towels after their refreshing shower. Roger looked up and stopped Collins, Angel, Mimi, Maureen, and Joanne were all sitting in the loft chatting.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?"

"Good morning to you to Rog." Joanne said sarcastically.

"We're all having lunch together remember?" Angel stated

"Oh yeah." Mark said as he began to blush realizing he was standing in front of all his friends in only a towel.

"You two are so fucking forgetful." Collins joked.

"Sorry we were a little preoccupied." Roger said looking around at the mess they had made in the apartment.

"Yeah Mark, what the fuck happened?" Mimi asked

"Um...nothing...just ya know...nothing." Mark said as he walked in to their bedroom.

Roger stood there for a second laughing. "Was it as hot as the time we used whipped cream?" Mimi playfully asked as she picked up a cherry stem and through it at him.

"No," Roger began walking to his room, "It was about 10x better." He laughed

"Fuck you, smart ass!" Mimi called after him. "And hurry up we wanna go eat!"

They all sat chatting and waiting for the men to come out, until Maureen decided it was taking too long.

"Would you two stop making out and hurry the fuck up were hungry!" There was no reply. "Roger get up off of Mark and get dressed, and Mark stop letting Roger take control can't you fucking be on top for once."

"Fuck off Maureen." Roger said as he walked out into the living room without a shirt. Followed closely by Mark who only had on a shirt and boxers.

"Um..guys thats not dressed." Angel said holding back giggles.

"No really." Mark replied sarcastically. "I want the pants that I had on earlier. I left them out here."

"Yeah and I want my shirt." He said walking over and picking their clothes off the kitchen floor. He stopped and looked around. "Did you clean up?"

"Yeah" Joanne replied. "It was bugging me and I knew if I didn't do it now you two never would."

"Your probably right Jo." Mark said as he grabbed Rogers waist and walked towards the door. "I thought you guys were starving? Lets go!"

They all got up off the couch and walked towards the door. They all walked out of the loft, Mark ran back to grab his camera.

"Baby leave the camera here for once." Roger pleaded.

"Why should I?"

"Because," Roger said putting his hand around the filmmakers waist and pulling him closer. "Its harder for me to do this when you have a camera in your hand." He bent down and kissed Mark.

"Fine, but only because you gave such a convincing argument." He said giving him another kiss.

"I'm starving!" Collins yelled up. "are you two bitches coming?"

They parted their lips and went downstairs to meet there friends, and Marks camera was left in the loft for the first time in a long time.


	3. Lunch

"What'll you have?" The waitress at the Life Cafe asked. As she batted her eyes at Roger.

"Hmm...I dunno" He said staring at the menu. "Start with with him." He pointed at Collins.

"Um...Soy Burger." He said seeing the waitress obviously flirting with his friend.

"Chef salad." Angel said noticing that the whole time the waitress had been taking their orders that she was staring at Roger.

"Chicken Sandwich" Maureen said who had now noticed what Angel had only moments before.

Joanne looked up "Same" She said in a confused tone staring at the waitress.

"Doesn't she know he has Mark, were here almost everyday." Maureen whispered.

"One would think." Came Mimi's whispered reply. She looked up "Oh um just a salad."

"Just a burger for me." Mark said in a harsh tone. Roger was now the only one who hadn't noticed the waitress flirting with him.

"Hmm...I still can't decide."

"Rog, were here almost every fucking day shouldn't you know the menu by heart by now?" Collins was hungry and annoyed.

The waitress bent down next to Roger and lightly touched his arm. "Take your time, I recommend the pasta."

"Um...just a cheese burger." He said bluntly

She got up and walked away looking annoyed that the rock star hadn't even noticed her.

"Roger!" Mimi said as she hit him on the arm.

"Ow, what the fuck Meems?"

"That waitress was totally hitting on you and you didn't do shit!"

"What?" He said looking around the table for answers.

They all nodded. "Its true" Came the muffled replies.

Roger looked over at Mark. "I'm sorry babe." He traced his fingers up Marks arm to his neck, causing a shiver to run down Marks spine. "I didn't even notice."

"Its fine Rog." Mark reached over and put his hand on Rogers cheek. They sat like that for a minute just staring into each others eyes.

"Whatever, Roger just do something about it when she comes back." Maureen seemed annoyed.

"You bet your ass I will."

A few minutes later Collins nudged Roger, "She's walking this way with our food man are you gonna do something?"

Roger looked up and caught her gaze, then bent down and started to make out with the blond filmmaker. She stopped dead in her tracks, then regained her composure and brought over the food. Roger didn't stop when she set down the food with an expression of being let down. He finally pulled away when she walked back into the kitchen and they all burst out in to fits of laughter.

"I think she got the message." He laughed as he picked up a fry. He looked over at his boyfriend who hadn't even begun to touch his food. "You Ok Marky?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine." He said snapping out of the trance he seemed to have been in. "Sorry that was just an amazing kiss." He laughed.

"Well I am amazing." Roger said drinking his beer.

"And cocky as shit." Collins pointed out.

"Me Cocky? Never!" Came his sarcastic reply

"Try never not cocky." Joanne laughed.

They all just laughed and continued eating. After a much overstayed welcome they walked outside. It was beautiful out and no one felt like going back home.

"Lets go hang out in Central Park." Angel said doing a twirl in the sunlight.

"Can I go get my camera first?" Mark asked

"No" Came a unified reply

"What why not?"

"Cause baby, we want you there having fun with us. Not just watching and filming us." Roger replied with a smile. Mark looked so beautiful in the sunlight.

"Not as convincing as your last argument Rog." Mark pointed out.

Roger grabbed Mark around the waist and pulled him in for a kiss. "Better?"

"Much, now we can go." Mark looked up into Rogers eyes and smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too Marky."

"Aww" They all said as they began to walk toward the park.

"I forgot how persuading Rogers kisses can be." Mimi giggled slapping his ass as she walked by.

"What was that for Meems?"

"I dunno I just felt like it." She giggled

"Bitch" He said letting go of Mark and running after her. She turned around and saw him and started to run.

"What are you guys four?" Joanne called after them, but they were too far ahead of them to here her.

They all just laughed and shook their heads.

"Lets go" Angel said running after the two of them.

They exchanged glances then took of running towards the Park.


	4. Seduction

Roger and Mimi stop running when they reached the park only to collapse onto the grass followed closely by the rest of the group, who proceeded to fall onto the grass next to them. They all laid on the ground panting heavily and smiling for no reason at all.

Roger took out a cigarette a lit it. Mark looked up at Roger and groaned. "Do you really think that when your out of breath from running a cigarette is the best thing for you?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." He said holding out the pack to anyone else who wanted one. Mimi and Collins both took one.

Roger began to blow smokes rings knowing that for some reason this was something Mark had never been able to resist. Sure enough Mark glanced up at Roger with a look of passion in his eyes. "Rog! Don't! You how sexy you look when you blow smoke rings and its not like I can just have my way with you here in the park."

"Why not, it never stopped me before." He laughed and blew another smoke ring.

Joanne sat up and looked around. "Hey you guys wanna get some ice cream?" She motioned to the to the ice cream vendor that had a cart set up on the sidewalk.

"Hell yes!" Mimi jumped to her feet.

They all got up and walked over to the cart.

"What can I do for you?" Asked the vendor

Roger put his hand around Marks waist and grabbed his cock. "Hmm...Frozen Banana for me." A small whimper escaped the filmmakers lips.

Collins looked over at his friends and laughed ever since he had known Roger sex was all Roger had ever been able to focus on. "Collins" Angel tapped his arm breaking his train of thought, "Focus! everyone else already got theirs what do you want?"

"Oh sorry...uh...Ice cream sandwich."

The vendor handed them all their ice cream and they walked away to find a comfy place in the grace to relax. The group went over and sat down in the shade of a tree and began to eat their treats.

Maureen looked up at Mark and Roger, noticing that Roger was purposefully torturing Mark by licking the Banana seductively and moaning his boyfriends name.

"Enjoying that banana?" Maureen asked playfully

Roger looked up and licked his lips. "You know it." He whispered into Marks ear.

"Roooggger" Mark whined throwing his head back. Roger was driving Mark wild and he loved every second of it. Roger gave a slight smile then turned his focus back to his banana.

Angel looked over and laughed. "Hey rock star, is there a reason why your giving that banana a blow job?"

Roger bit his lower lip seductively and looked at Mark. "Fuck!" the filmmaker exclaimed falling back onto the grass. Roger scooted over and straddled him. He bent down and gave him a kiss that he knew would leave the blonde begging for more. "I hate you right now Roger." He chuckled.

"Ok Roger, stop torturing him." Collins said with a smile. "Mark just try and focus on something else."

"Easier said then done, Collins. Look at him." He motioned to Roger who had begun to eat the frozen treat again. "He's not even eating it seductively anymore and I'm turned on. I hate this power he has over me." He sighed.

"Really? I love it." Roger said ruffling Marks hair.

"Ok you two," Mimi stood up, "Lets find something to do to get your minds off of fucking."

"Thats something you will never accomplish with Roger." Joanne said throwing a stick at the song writer.

"Yeah, I learned that earlier on in our relationship. I more or so meant Marky."

They all got up and began to wander around the park. Angel wondered over and picked up a plastic ball that had been abandoned over by a tree. "Go long baby!" She said throwing it at Collins. He caught it and threw it to Roger, who threw it to Maureen, and somehow it turned into the keep away from Mark. They all laughed as after about 10 minutes of game Mark gave up and began to mock-pout hoping someone would cave.

Sure enough Roger did. When he looked up at Mark his heart began to melt. He threw the ball to Joanne and walked over and wrapped his arms around Marks waist, pulling their hips together.

"O don't pout baby." Roger ran his fingers over Marks soft lips.

"O come on lover boy! One look from him and you cave?" Maureen said seeming disappointed that the game ended so soon.

"Oh but look at that little face." Roger sounded like he was talking to a baby.

There was a loud rumble overhead. "Shit," Joanne looked up, "Its gonna rain."

Every one looked up at the clouds and agreed that they should probably start heading home. They had barely been walking for five minutes when it started to pour.

"Fuck." Roger yelled, "Whose apartments closest?"

"Ours!" Maureen yelled over the thunder.

They all took off in the direction of their apartment. Running like mad to try and get out of the downpour.


	5. I Never

Maureen burst through the door of their apartment followed closely by the rest of the group.

"Roger, Collins, Angel, Mimi! Get those wet clothes off and come with me you need to change." Joanne demanded. "Mark, I'll find you something too but let me take care of them really quick."

"Thats fine Jo." Mark understood completely. They all had weak immune systems and them staying wet too long could end up horribly for them. As for Mark at worst he could get a cold.

"Mark!" Maureen yelled from the guest bedroom. "Come in here and change!"

"I'm fine Maureen."

"No your not, come change out of your wet clothes! Besides Rogers in here soaking wet in just his boxers!"

Mark walked into the bedroom to find Roger just as Maureen said. Mark had to bite his lip to keep himself from fucking Roger right there.

"Hey babe." Roger began pulling on a pair of old sweats Joanne had found for him. "Mark take off your wet clothes your going to fucking freeze!" Roger walked over to him and began to peel the wet clothes from the filmmakers body. "Here" he said throwing him an old pair of pants and a sweater. "Maureen said you could wear these."

They walked out of the room to find everyone else sitting around the living room talking. The boys went over and sat down on the floor. Joanne came into the room with shot glasses and alcohol in hand.

"I know just the game we should play." She said setting the glasses down on the coffee table.

"What is it pookie?"

"We used to play this all the time in college, I don't really remember the name something like I Never... or something like that. Anyway what you do is we sit in a circle and go around and you say something that you've never done like I dunno anything. Then if anyone else in the group has done it they have to take a shot. Whoever is the most wasted at the end wins." She explained.

"Oh yeah thats a great game if you wanna see me get completely fucked up." Roger laughed

"Ok I'll start" Angel volunteered. "I have...um...oh I have never done Heroin."

Roger and Mimi looked at each other and did a shot.

"Oh yeah," Joanne added. "And if you've done it more then five times you have to do two shots."

"Bitch" Roger laughed as both he and Mimi did another shot.

"My turn." Collins said. "Lets see...huh..oh I have never passed out in a bar. I've passed out in the car or when I got home but never in the bar."

Maureen, Angel, and Mimi did a shot. Roger did two.

"Two?" Angel said looking questioningly at Roger.

"Yeah, I don't even know how many times I passed out in the bathroom of a bar after shooting up." He shook his head and pulled Mark closer to him.

"Your turn Jo." Mark said moving so he was now on Rogers lap.

"Ok oh I have a good one. I have never given a blow job."

"Fuck, how is that possible?" Maureen asked

"Well I only had one serious boyfriend before I decided I was a lesbian and he didn't like blow jobs so I never gave him one. And then I started dating women."

"Guess that works." Maureen took a shot.

Everyone else took two.

"Lets see," Maureen said seeming to be in deep thought. "Well...hmm I have never had a threesome."

Everyone looked around at everyone else. Roger did a shot.

"Fuck, when was this baby?" Mark seemed shocked. They all did.

"I don't exactly remember when. It was one night after a gig, I was high and probably drunk at the same time so I don't exactly remember too much. I just know it was me and these two chicks that had seen the show that night." The expression on his face showed that he was ashamed of parts of his past.

"Really, well you learn something new everyday." Mark reached up and rubbed Rogers chest reassuring him that the past was the past and he loved him for who he was now.

"Ok Meems your turn."

"Well...huh...I have never...Been to Las Vegas."

Joanne did a shot. No one else. "Wow I'm the only one?" She sounded surprised.

"Ok Marky now you" Roger nudge his boyfriend.

"Um...I have never seen a musical on Broadway."

Nobody did a shot. "Wow! We have all lived here how long now and never seen a Broadway musical? We suck." Angel said as they all laughed.

"My turn" Roger exclaimed. "Ok...ummm...well...ahh. Dam I can't think of shit I haven't done. Lets see...oh Ok I have never...hmm I cant think of anything illegal or dirty or anything I've done it all. Huh...Ok how bout this I have never eaten sushi."

Joanne and Maureen each did two shots. The game continued like this for an hour until everyone agreed Roger had won. He was so wasted he couldn't put words together, he had trouble bringing his shot glass to his lips, and the second he tried to stand he fell over onto Mark.

"Um Joanne...Can me and Rog stay in your spare room? There is no fucking way I can get him all the way home like this."

"Sure Marky go ahead."

Everyone else got up and left as Mark dragged Roger into the spare room. Roger was gonna have the worst fucking hangover in the morning, Mark thought as he walked back out to help Maureen and Joanne clean up the mess they had made.


	6. The Perfect Hangover

Mark rolled over and looked at the clock, 5:00 am. What the hell am I doing awake? He thought. He looked over to the spot next to him in the bed. Roger wasn't there, Shit where could he have gone. Mark thought as he got up out of bed. He walked out of the room and into the bathroom, to find Roger passed out on the cold tile next to the toilet.

Mark just laughed as he bent down to try and pick up Roger to bring him back to the bed. He began to pull him up but lost his balance and fell down onto the floor.

Joanne had heard the noise and walked in to the bathroom yawning. "What the hell?"

Mark stood back up. "He passed out in here, I was trying to get him back to bed. Care to help?"

"Sure" She said as they both bent to grab the passed out song writer.

"Thanks." Mark said to her after getting Roger back into bed.

"Anytime. Night Marky."

"Night Jo."

Mark laid down and drifted back into a deep sleep.

The Next Morning:

Roger awoke and realized he had no fucking clue where he was. All he knew was his head hurt and he was in someone else's bed. He got up and looked at the clock, 12:00 pm. He opened the door and walked out to find Maureen, Joanne, and Mark sitting at the dining room table drinking coffee. He finally figured out where he was. He walked over and fell into the chair.

"Hows the hangover." Maureen practically yelled.

"Uhh..." Was all Roger managed to get out.

Mark got up and grabbed another cup of coffee and handed it to Roger.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Roger took a sip of his coffee.

"What do you remember?" Joanne asked

"Um...Lunch, the park, then we came back here and yeah thats it."

Mark, Maureen, and Joanne proceeded to tell a very hung over Roger what happened last night, before Joanne realized she was late and had to get to work.

"Yeah we should probably go too. Roger lets get you home."

"K" Roger groaned standing up and walking back into the bedroom to get his clothes.

"Bye Maureen." Mark said as they walked out the door.

"Bye Marky, Bye Rog."

They walked outside and Roger shut his eyes. "Fuck its bright." He whined

Roger walked home the rest of the way clinging to Mark complaining the whole way how loud and bright New York was. They burst into the apartment to find Collins and Angel sitting on the couch.

"Hey bitch hows the hangover?"

"Fuck you" Roger said walking over to the couch and collapsing into seat the not being used by the other two.

Collins and Angel stood up and Roger laid down, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Marky, aspirin" Roger whined.

"Ok baby." Mark walked into the bathroom to grab some. "So what exactly are you guys doing here?" He handed the aspirin to Roger.

"Well we wanted to see if you guys wanted to go to Life Support, but Roger doesn't look like he's getting off the couch anytime soon." Angel said motioning to the couch.

"Yeah, he's kind of a baby when he's hung over." Collins laughed.

"Fuck you." Roger said. "And stop talking so fucking loud."

Collins walked over and grabbed a pot and a spoon out of the cupboard. He walked over to Roger, who had his eyes closed, and put the pot next to his ear and hit it as hard as he could with the spoon.

"FUCK!" Roger yelled out in pain.

"Collins." Mark said trying to hold back a laugh. "Leave him alone."

"Fine" Collins said putting down the pot and walking over to Angel. "You ready to go baby?"

"Yep" Angel said still trying not to laugh at Roger who was whimpering over on the couch.

"Bye boys" Collins said as they walked out the door.

Mark walked over to Roger and kissed his forehead. "I'm gonna go get in the shower babe you wanna come? It might make you feel better."

"Sure" He groaned and got up off the couch and followed Mark to the bathroom.

The two men got into the shower and Roger just stood their letting the water wash over his body. Mark began to rub Rogers neck and shoulders, and Roger moaned and closed his eyes.

"Your too nice to me." Roger said turing around and putting his hands around the filmmakers neck. "I love you Mark." He bent down and pushed his lips hard against Marks.

"I love you too Rog." He mumbled into his mouth.

Roger ran his tongue over Marks soft lips, pleading him to open his mouth and let him in. Mark obeyed and parted his lips. Rogers tongue plunged into his mouth running over his teeth and exploring his mouth with a passion. Mark began to run his hands all over his lovers body. Roger moaned into Marks mouth as the filmmakers hands found their way to his ass, grabbing it and pulling him closer. The feel of their erections touching drove both men over the edge.

Mark pulled away and pushed Roger up against the cold tile. He left as trail of kisses down his chest as he made his way down. He began to kiss the inside of Rogers thigh knowing fully that that drove Roger wild.

"Mmmmm..." Roger moaned.

Mark took Roger into his mouth and began to kiss and suck him. Roger reached down and interlaced his fingers with Marks hair as he picked up the pace.

"Mark...O...Mark...ahh...oh..my...god" Roger moaned as he came. He pulled Mark up and kissed him deeply on the lips. Tasting himself in Marks mouth turned him on even more.

Marked turned Roger around and pushed into him. Both men moaned with passion. Mark grabbed Rogers hips and began to push into him at an increasing pace. There wet skin was on fire, they couldn't get enough of each other. Mark yelled out in passion as he came into Roger. Both men panting heavily collapsed onto the bottom of the shower.

Roger interlaced his fingers with Marks and kissed his forehead. "You were right." He said pulling Mark closer. "The shower did make me feel better."


End file.
